In order to improve an optical diffusion characteristic of a reflective electrode in an active matrix type of liquid crystal display device, an organic film having projections and depressions is formed as an underlying film of the reflective electrode of a pixel area and the reflective electrode is formed thereon (IDR: In-cell Diffusing Reflector). When a contact hole is formed on a gate insulating film of a thin-film transistor (TFT), after the TFT is formed, projections and depressions are formed for the IDR in the reflective area in a photolithography step, and then the contact hole is formed on the gate insulating film using a mask for forming a contact hole in a photolithography step and an etching step.
However, the above described method requires two photolithography steps of forming IDR projections and depressions and forming a contact hole. This is not., desirable from the standpoint of mask saving (reduction of photolithography steps).